Night Vision Goggles
Night Vision Goggles, also called NVGs or NODs (N'ight '''O'ptical/'O'''bservation '''D'evice'''s), are special helmet mounted binoculars used by military forces to allow soldiers to see in low light conditions. The goggles perform this by using an image intensifier, a vacuum-tube device that converts invisible light into visible light to produce a dimly lit image. The AN/PVS series is the one of the more commonly used NVGs by the United States military, along with the more recently developed GPNVP goggles. Battlefield 2 Night Vision Goggles is a piece of equipment featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. It allows players to see in a dark environment. They can be activated by pressing on the keyboard. While using Night Vision, the player's HUD will be lit with a green tint. Activating night vision does remove some of your peripheral vision, and, should the user be exposed to a flashbang blast, the blinding effect will be amplified by the goggles. The goggles also have a limited battery life, which can be recharged by turning them off for a while. They can be useful on dark maps such as Leviathan and Night Flight, but are unusable on day or well-lit maps like Warlord and Iron Gator. Gallery USNSEALS with NVG Intro.png|An US Navy SEALs Spec Ops with NVG equipped (Intro). BF2 SF Night Vision.jpg|Night Vision Goggles being used in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Battlefield Hardline |feature = Improves visibility in low light areas}} Night Vision Goggles are an all-class gadget released in Battlefield Hardline: Blackout. They provide improved visibility in dark areas by amplifying light sources and brightening the player's view. The Night Vision Goggles function somewhat similarly to their Battlefield 2 counterparts. They are equipped in a gadget slot and can be toggled on and off by hitting the button for the corresponding slot, but are activated by default when the player spawns. The goggles provide vision similar to the IRNV scope, brightening the player's view with a green tint and giving players a more noticeable outline, but they do not illuminate heated objects, instead amplifying light sources with white light. Similar to the Gas Mask and FR Mask, the goggles will limit the player's field of view when active with its outline, primarily on the bottom and top of the screen. The goggles can be used with all low-magnification weapon optics, but will be automatically disabled when aiming with any optic with a magnification above 3.5x. The appearance of the gadget is specific to both factions; Law Enforcers will wear a black balaclava and helmet with GPNVP goggles, while Criminals wear a black balaclava and use AN/PVS goggles on a head strap. Like other masks and helmets, the Goggles cannot be worn alongside other pieces of Headgear. Gallery BFHL NVGs NightBank.png|The player's view with the Night Vision Goggles active BFHL NVGs LE.png|Law Enforcement goggles. BFHL NVGs CR.png|Criminal goggles. CRxi4zOXAAAetIi.jpg|Law Enforcement officers equipped with Night Vision Goggles on Night Job Trivia Battlefield 2 *The night vision goggles, like the gas mask, is considered a weapon in Battlefield 2, and even has its own kill message ("Night Vision Goggles"). Battlefield 3 *While Night Vision is not in anyway usable to the player in Battlefield 3, (excluding the IRNV sight), it is used at the end of the mission Going Hunting when Shark 4-6 lands their F/A-18 back at the aircraft carrier from the start of the mission. Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Blackout Category:Battlefield 2: Special Forces Category:Night combat